Sex Toys
by BreakDownTheWalls
Summary: Ally has created her own commerce into sex toys. Will Austin agree with that ? Lemon. (Important A/N at the beginning of the OS. Sorry)


**Hey guys it's me ! Well sorry for the wait but here I come with a OS about the "sex life" of Auslly. Well I guess this one is kinda of 'gross' for some of you, but I just wanted to try and sorry for any offense I cause to you guys... And I think I won't write in a while 'cause my fanfics are not that interesting and they are too short. I'm planning to write a novel in French but still into 'adult' themes. But if you want to talk to me I'm on Twitter : Raurawesome or on Instagram : FloowwTheHylian.**

I don't know if I'll come back :/ So take care of you ! :)

* * *

**Sex Toys**

A blonde young man entered the house and hit his tibia into boxes which were scattered all around the living room, 'What the fuck?' he thought, on these boxes 'Sex shop' was written in big letters, was his wife beginning a new trade ? He wants to be sure of it.

"Darling ?"

"I'm in the bathroom, sweetheart !"

Austin Monica Moon, the famous rockstar now aged 23 just came back from work, he couldn't wait to see his wife who were his former bestfriend Ally Moon, after putting his guitar down in the living-room, he entered the bathroom to see her taking a bath, a vibrating duck in her hands and which was looking at him with hypnotizing eyes,

"Austin ?"

He shook his head and looked at her, she was so beautiful with her hair in a bun, now he was sure of it, and it seems she was trying to turn him on by the look on her face and the biting of her bottom lip, she began to play with the little duck, turning it on where a buzzing sound echoed in the bathroom,

"Alls, what is that ?"

She smiled at her husband, "You know that my career will be in the commerce, right ?" He nodded her to continue "Trish talked me into creating a Sex Shop and I must admit this is a great idea" The blonde gulped, what was his wife talking about ? She was completely at ease with selling music instruments and now she'll be selling sex toys ? "Cut the crap, Alls ! It's completely insane ! You didn't use one before, how can you be so self-confident into selling these... these things ? It's not like you, babe" He saw her frown as she stood up, he couldn't stop checking her out, she has a so nice body, _yeah right_.

He saw her wave at him, "So you think I'm still that innocent little miss Dawson ? I gave you my virginity at our honeymoon for God's sake ! So stop thinking I'm still 16 'cause I'm not !" She stepped out of the bath and pulled herself into a towel, he stood there with his mouth hang open, she had never talked to him like that, but he thought she was right, was it because of her small height that he was taking her for a child, he smiled at that they were a perfect match, then his eyes went wide when he discovered that once the water in the bath emptied there was one dildo, was she... ?

Holy Shit ! His face turned red and he picked up the long dildo as he joined her into the bedroom, she was putting some things he couldn't distinguish in her drawers, _what was she planning to do ?_ She turned to him forcing him to hide the sex toy behind his back and she sent him a death glance, he sighed as he came closer to her, "Look I'm sorry I shouldn't be that protective with you, but you're my wife and I have to." Her face softened and she smiled, "Austin... I love you, so just let me do things I want to okay ? I want to try this, I know I'll earn a lot of money with these, and you know we can try..." she trailed off and began to blush. Wait ! Does she mean that... ? SHE FUCKING WANTS TO TRY THE SEX TOYS ?! He gasped as he felt himself harden, a smirk planted on his face as he put his hands on her waist, playing with her towel,

"Dirty little Dawson, or should I say Moon, are you planning to try these toys with your lovely husband ?" She looked at him in the eyes and he was surprised by her confidence as she nodded, "And I think you agree with this idea." She ran a hand on his pants feeling him stiffen under her touch, she smirked and got rid of her towel, she went to lie on the bed, he stood there staying still as his eyes trailed on her body, "Austin... You can use some toys into my drawers..." He looked at her face which was completely red, he smirked and went to see what he would find in it, he gasped when he saw what she was hiding in it : Balls ? Dildos ? Vibrators ? What is that ? He hold something … like a ring ? "It's a ring for your..." His eyes widened as he looked at his wife. "I'd like to try it on you..." Austin smirked as he took all sorts of sex toys, "You're horny, aren't you?" She nodded as he came closer to her.

He put the toys on their bedside table, he picked one of them which was a glass dildo. He looked over at his wife and she indicated him to put some lube on it, "Do you think I need some ? You seem to be wet already" He was playing with her wet folds which earned a blush and smack on his arm, "Oh shut up..." He smiled as he waved the toy in front of her face, "Open your mouth, babe..." She closed her eyes a little and took it in her mouth, sucking it slowly and slowly, letting her tongue going on the length. Austin gritted his teeth under his wife's behaviour, he felt he almost exploded in his pants, he withdrew the dildo from her mouth and stood up, taking off his shirt and pants, he saw her lick her lips, he smirked and knelt in front of her, and entered the dildo in her dripping pussy, he heard her moan and he smiled, before thrusting it in and out of her, her face began to redden minute by minute and she was beginning to let out some groans of pleasure, urging him to go faster and harder. He couldn't believe what was happening before him, the shy little Dawson was now begging for him to go faster and harder. He smirked : Let the fun begin. As he was driving the dildo in and out of her, she looked at him with her mouth open letting out some moans of pleasure, her eyes becoming more and more dark, he could feel himself near to his climax without even touching his manhood, he bent to her and whispered in her ear "Does that feel good ? Do you want me to change ?" She nodded quickly while biting her lips under the movement of the dildo inside of her, he withdrew the toy from her folds ans she whimpered at the contact, her chest was rising as she stayed speechless, this toy was incredible, "What do you want next ? Well how about that ?" He lifted balls tied by a small rope, she saw him reading the notice, "Hmm Anal and Vaginal Balls ? It sounds interesting, do you want to try it ? I mean do you want me to put it in your ass ?" She blushed and looked away, they never 'discovered' this place before, she pulled a face when she met his hazel orbs, "So ?" She shook her head "Look for other balls, I think there is one vibrating ball" He smirked "Are you afraid of that ?" She smacked him on the arm and he looked at toys he had put on the bedside table earlier and picked one up by the rope asking her if it was the toy she was speaking about before, "Yes this one !" He smirked, hearing his wife hoarse sexy voice was such a turn on, he came to her once again and knelt before her, he licked his lips and she sat up, watching him, "What's wrong ?" She frowned "I'm afraid that you put it in the wrong hole so I'm checking on you" He rolled his eyes and turned the egg on, letting it buzzing in the room, he put it centimeters by centimeters and saw his wife's face turning into pleasure, she grabbed the sheets and he smirked, he took his hand away from her and looked at the scene which was playing before him : his wife was moving a lot while screaming his name, he felt his cock standing up a little more and touching his stomach, he looked over at her pussy which was now freeing some juices and pulsating, Ally's chest was going up and down as she breathed harshly, he withdrew the egg from her hole and went to kiss her on the lips, "Amazing, I guess ?" She just nodded, "Yeah and you're gonna pay for this..." She stood up, still a little shakening from her last orgasm and pushed her husband on the bed, he sat up but the death glance of his wife made him shiver and lie down on the bed, he heard her chuckle as she came back to him, showing him a... ring ? Was it the ring he thought it was ? She bit her bottom lip as she touched his hard cock, sliding the ring near his testicles. He looked at her and he saw she was holding a... remote ? His eyes widened, as he felt a little squeeze at the base of his cock, "Do you feel that ?" He gulped as she felt the vibration going bigger, she brought a finger on his slit as she collected the pre-cum, "Already ?" and she brought it to her mouth, licking her finger, he grabbed the sheets as she rose the intensity of the vibration, while Austin was bucking his hips forward and backward, the next thing he knew, he was cumming... hard. He let his head fall on the pillow as he breathed heavily, "Why are you resting, Austin ? I'ts not over, on your all-four" He lifted his head and his eyes widened when he discovered that his wife had a belt with a... penis on it ? He obeyed her order and went on his hands and knees on the bed, "Alls..? What is your mind ?" She came to him and smiled, "That, Austin... is a strap-on dildo, let me be the guy for once." He shivered as her voice, but also laughed because she had taken a masculine voice. He groaned when he felt her sliding inside his butt. She made some thrusts and he moaned, "Hmm you like that Austin ?" He nodded as he urged her to go faster, she did so as she felt the strap-on vibrate against her clit. After several minutes of fucking, the two lovers lie down on the bed.

"I... love... that" She smiled as she kissed him on the lips, "Your commerce will be awesome..." He frowned "But promise me you won't try these in front of men, that's all I ask.." She laughed, "Of course Austin, but let me get to the point at that moment : you're my guinea pig."


End file.
